


Who Killed Peter Campbell?

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exposition, F/M, Lots of people we don't know die offstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah had it done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Killed Peter Campbell?

The Campbells? Oh, that. Zachariah had it done. 

 

You really don't want to know. 

 

OK, fine, since you insist. Azazel was trying to find a vessel for Lucifer. That's what that round of deals was for. He was setting up this wicked complicated bank shot where one stroke drops every ball in numerical order and then sinks the cue-ball. Final objective was to have the last seal broken by a willing vessel so Lucifer would have someone to walk right into when the cage opened. But Azazel wasn't an angel, see, so he didn't have the right senses to ascertain a vessel out of a crowd. Lucifer told him other things to look for, though. Secondary phenomena. 

 

Nothing I can convey to the likes of you. You don't have the right senses, any more than demons do, and on top of that you're corporeal, which makes it even less possible to explain. It's... you know what? Just trust me, ok? Or don't. Whatever. Azazel found Mary Campbell among all the false positives, though, so he was doing something right. She had the Lucifer-bloodline. The angels already knew that, so they'd already sicced the cupids on her and the handiest Michael-vessel, John Winchester. Zachariah wanted the bloodlines united for poetic symmetry or narrative economy or some such nonsense. _Still_ had to interfere with the timeline - twice - to get the deal sealed, because Zachariah was an arrogant jackass who knew fuck-all about human beings. Anyway, once Mary had an heir and a spare, Zachariah arranged for luck to run out for all the alternate Lucifer-vessels. The sloppy dick only missed one. Poor Nick. 

 

Yeah, the "Campbells" you knew were bastards literally, too. 

 

Laugh it up, bucko. They're still your kin. Just... less related than it says on paper. 

 

The demons didn't even know the Campbells were being wiped out until it was done. They kept tabs on Sam and the other kids, but they weren't paying attention to third and fourth degree relations. Why would they? Then John pulled his head out his ass for a few minutes, went looking for some cousin of Mary's she used to be close to, I don't even know why exactly, and he realized they were all dead. Freaked him right out. By then John was a pretty competent detective, so Zachariah decided to get rid of anyone Mary might have confided in about the deal she made. Couldn't let John find the clues too soon, you know? But that round of killings tipped the demons something was up, and Azazel took a closer look at John Winchester. Secondary phenomena out the wazoo. Well. Azazel decided John would still make a useful domino, but it would be prudent to make sure John's only surviving relatives were his sons with Mary. Most of his official relatives were gone already, so that wasn't much of a challenge, and they got John's younger girl. 

 

Oh, yeah, John sired five children in all. The boys you know about. Demons got the younger girl, like I said. The other girl has a nice life, a couple kids. Don't tell the demons - even now I don't think they'd like the idea that there are vessels out there for Michael who aren't fit for Lucifer, too. 

 

Yes, you heard me. Your sister's kids are only good for Michael, and you and Sam can't really switch-hit any more, but your children are fit vessels for Michael and Lucifer both. 

 

Are you kidding me? You were boinking your way to and fro across North America like there was a contest on for what? Ten years? Twelve? And you weren't exactly punctilious about condom use. Of course you have children. Sam, too. 

 

Dude, calm down. If I'd known you'd get all angsty, I'd have been less flip. Jeeze. Seven of yours are still around, and two of Sam's. 

 

Oh, damn it. C'mon. Sit down before you faint. 

 

No, no, she was telling you the God's truth. Ben's daddy was some bartender. Nobody's going to come sniffing after him as anything but leverage on you. 

 

Better now? Here, drink this. Told you you didn't want to know.


End file.
